


have faith in me

by qrandkinq



Series: Right Where You Want Me To Be [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Future, M/M, Marriage, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: A subcollection of matsuiwa drabbles I've written on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeah boy angst time. 
> 
> dw this whole thing isnt like a break up fic. It's just random drabbles I posted on tumblr.

Issei wakes up late for the tenth morning in a row. He really didn’t want to wake up at all. Not with a pounding in his temple and a gaping hole in his heart.

He manages to open one eye and wants to scream as the morning light shines directly onto his face. He wants to do it for a completely different reason, too.

He yanks the curtains and almost rips them away from the rod as he closes them. His hand lands pathetically on the other side of the bed, along with his head on the other pillow.

Inhaling the familiar musky scent, he clenches his fist in the sheets. It brings back memories. Sad, sweet memories.

It takes him back to the day when Hajime told Issei he loved him for the first time. To the day when he had finally moved in, and when they spent their first night and definitely not their first time together.

When one of them screamed at the other, and the front door slammed so hard and so many times that it shook the walls and broke something inside Issei.

When they’d lie in bed a few days afterwards; forgave each other with sweet kisses and mumbled apologies.

Hajime always used to make him feel whole again.

But this time, Hajime said he was never coming back.

Issei didn’t believe him.

He sits up on the edge of the bed and buries his face in his hands. He hopes the tears can wash away the lingering scent on his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another angst drabble. woohoo

Mattsun may be a joking and sarcastic person most of the time, but what physically pains him is when Iwaizumi cries.

On the court, in front of their school and a stadium filled with people, Matsukawa pats his back. It’s all he could really do in that moment.

But later in the locker room he’s slouched over a sobbing Iwa, holding him close and rubbing his back, not even caring if he’s making a mess on his jersey.

Matsukawa is silent as he comforts Iwaizumi, as he sits with him and gets Iwaizumi to let it all out. He’s sniffing a bit too, but his pain is practically _nothing_ compared to how Iwaizumi is feeling right now.

He keeps telling him it wasn’t his fault, and Iwaizumi only manages to cry harder at that.

Matsukawa hopes that Iwaizumi can’t feel the tears dripping from his eyes onto his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here's something that's not angsty
> 
> i promise

“I’m gonna kill them!” is what Matsukawa can hear a voice bellowing from the hallway.

He realizes Hanamaki could hear it too and he bolts, rapidly shoving his chair and desk out of the way, running out of the classroom so only Matsukawa can face Iwaizumi’s wrath.

“Why must you betray me like this?” Matsukawa calls after him.

Makki’s voice trails off as he dashes further and further down the hallway yelling, “I’m soooorry!” His voice is cut off by a bathroom door slamming.

Matsukawa wants to chase after him but he’s too late as he rises from his seat and Iwaizumi Hajime is standing in the doorway to his class, death grip on both sides of the door post so Matsukawa has nowhere to run.

“ _You_ ,” he snarls, glaring at him with eyes like daggers. Matsukawa tries to keep a straight face, but he’s already screaming on the inside.

“Oh hey, Iwaizumi, what’s-“

He’s being backed against the wall as Iwaizumi comes closer, and soon enough he can feel papers and pins sticking into his back as he glances down at the angry man in front of him.

“Don’t give me no “what’s up” crap,” Iwaizumi growls. “Which one of you _fuckers_ decided to put a pie in my locker?!”

Underneath all of the blueberries and pie crust he can see the raging red color of his face. Matsukawa is still trying to keep his calm composure, but his lip is starting to twitch at the sight of this guy that’s yelling up at him while his face is covered in pie.

“Listen, I didn’t—“

“Do you think this is funny?” Iwaizumi hisses. “You think you can just look down at me and my fucking pie-covered face and laugh?!”

Matsukawa pinches his lips together with his teeth to stifle his giggles.

Iwaizumi huffs at him and pulls up the chair Makki knocked down earlier, standing right on it and looking down at Matsukawa.

“This is much better,” Iwaizumi says, gritting his teeth. “Now I can finally yell down at you and maybe you can take me seriously! Just because it’s April Fools’ Day, doesn’t mean you get to play your stupid idiotic pranks on someone like me—would you stop laughing?!”

Matsukawa wasn’t sure when he completely lost it. He wasn’t sure if it was when Iwaizumi stood up on a chair to scream at him, when he was watching his pie-covered angry face staring down at him, or the fact that he knows he’s completely fucked. Either way, he just can’t stop _laughing_.

So what does he do when he knows that Iwaizumi is about three seconds away from exploding?

He simply picks him up, throws him over his shoulder and walks right out the door. Iwaizumi’s already punching and hitting his back with his fists in anger and confusion.

“What are you doing?!” Iwaizumi yells. “I’m busy yelling at you about your stupid pranks and you do this?! Put me down, you dumbass!”

Matsukawa inaudibly whines at the force of Iwaizumi’s fists pounding against his back, and he says, “I didn’t put the pie in your locker.”

“Yeah, like I could believe that!”

“You really think I could’ve thought of making a pie and hiding it in your locker? I don’t even know your locker combination, dude.”

Iwaizumi freezes on his shoulder. Matsukawa can feel his fists clenching and his stomach tensing in anger.

“I guess that’s true,” Iwaizumi snaps. “Okay, so where the fuck is Hanamaki, then?”

He doesn’t hesitate as he replies with, “He’s definitely hiding in the bathroom from you. We could hear you from like, the other side of the school.“

“Take me to him right now,” Iwaizumi huffs, not even protesting to be put down anymore.

“Yes sir,” Matsukawa says as he keeps walking towards the boys’ bathroom. “He abandoned me to deal with you, so you taking care of him is like revenge for the both of us.”

Iwaizumi scoffs.

Matsukawa finally puts him down and Iwaizumi immediately kicks open the bathroom door to find him hiding in one of the stalls sitting on top of the toilet lid, his feet tucked in to hide himself better.

Matsukawa is outside on the other side of the bathroom door, and he almost chokes on a laugh when he can hear Hanamaki screaming, “Matsukawa, how could you?! I thought we were friends, you traitor!”

Iwaizumi leaves about five minutes later when all the pie from Iwaizumi’s hair is gone and now in Makki’s mouth, hair and pants.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why are you being so grumpy today?” is what Iwaizumi hears Matsukawa comment from the living room.

“What’s up?” Iwaizumi asks as he leaves the bathroom.

Matsukawa doesn’t glance up when he hears Iwaizumi’s voice or the bathroom door close. He continues to stare at the couch, crouching with his elbow on his knee and leaning his chin against his palm. “Our child is being a little moody right now.”

Iwaizumi sighs a little. “Cocoa is a hedgehog, she’s not our child.”

Matsukawa pouts. “I like to think that she is.”

Iwaizumi walks into the living room and towards the spot next to where Matsukawa is positioned in front of the couch. His boyfriend looks up at him then back down towards the small hedgehog lying on the seat.

Cocoa was curled up, her feet were tucked away and she had an unbelievably sour look on her face directed both at Matsukawa and Iwaizumi.

“Look at her face, it reminds me of someone,” Matsukawa snickers.

Iwaizumi tilts his head in confusion. “Who?”

“You,” he replies, then he gives Iwaizumi this nasty-ass smirk. “I didn’t know we adopted an exact clone of you.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Oikawa always said you were pretty dense but I didn’t think it was this bad,” Matsukawa jokes. He barely dodges the elbow aimed for his ribs.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi repeats, glancing at Cocoa’s expression and raising his eyebrows in surprise. _I guess he could be right,_ he thinks. “Well, maybe she’s hungry again.”

“Maybe,” his boyfriend says. Matsukawa gets up and leaves to go to the kitchen, returning with an apple slice in a piece of paper towel. He’d already cut the slice into tiny pieces, placing one of them onto a small spoon and hovering it around the hedgehog’s head.

Iwaizumi covers his mouth to stop a squeak from escaping as he watches Cocoa’s face quickly turn from angry to happy, uncurling herself immediately and sniffing in the direction of the spoon.

He watches as Matsukawa’s head follow the spoon as well, and he snorts. “I’m not sure if you’re teasing Cocoa or yourself.”

Matsukawa scoffs and shakes his head. He looks back at the hedgehog and says in the weirdest (but probably the cutest) voice Iwaizumi ever heard from him, “Are you hungry, Cocoa? Do you want some of this apple? Hm, you want some?”

Cocoa responds with loud sniffing and wiggling her legs impatiently.

Matsukawa holds the spoon close to her mouth with a hand over his mouth, probably to stop himself from letting out embarrassing noises. Cocoa bites the spoon and the apple piece falls onto her belly, so she stretches her neck and takes the piece into her mouth, chewing it loudly and rolling around as she eats.

Cocoa looks back up at them when she’s done, as if she’s waiting for another piece. She twitches her nose.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks heat up at the adorableness and watches as Matsukawa clutches his chest with an amused expression on his face, dropping the spoon on the couch.

“How can an animal look so _cute_?” Iwaizumi mumbles to himself.

“Cocoa is going to kill me one day,” Matsukawa whimpers. “She’s _too_ cute, and my poor heart can’t take it.”

Iwaizumi lets out a choked laugh as he grabs the spoon. “I wanna try feeding her.”

He picks up another piece of the apple, watching in awe as Cocoa’s nose follow and mouth chomp at it.

He gives her the apple but he drops it on the couch next to her belly, and he almost loses his grip on the spoon at the adorable sight of her rolling onto her feet and crawling around to look for the food. She eats it up immediately and sniffs at Iwaizumi for more.

He drops the spoon in his lap and buries his red face in his hands. Matsukawa giggles in his ear and pats his back.

“You too, huh?” Matsukawa says, smiling.

“I can’t take it either,” Iwaizumi mumbles through his palms. “Oh my god.”

Every day they always end up like this whenever they feed her. They just can’t seem to handle the ungodly cuteness of their pet hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanamaki jolts awake to the sound of screaming coming from Iwaizumi and Matsukawa’s shared bedroom.

He glances at the obnoxiously bright red numbers on his alarm clock. 3:43am. Fucking hell.

“Speaking of which,” Hanamaki tiredly grumbles as he pounds on the wall. “It’s 4am! We all have work tomorrow! So stop fucking and go to bed already!”

The screaming stops and Hanamaki silently thanks whoever’s out there watching over him as he flops himself back down into his pillow. If it was that easy, why didn’t he do it weeks ago?

“Oh good, he’s awake!” He hears Matsukawa exclaim from the other side of the wall.

His eyes snap open in fear. He regrets ever moving in with them.

He can also make out the stomping of feet in the hallway leading to his room, and he’s internally screaming when he hears his door handle jiggling and slams open to reveal–

“Wake up bitch!”

The overhead light is suddenly flicked on and Hanamaki actually starts screeching and yanks the covers over his head to block his poor defenseless eyes from the brightness.

“Mattsun what the fuck!” He yells out hoarsely. He lowers the blanket a little to let most of his face peek out at him.

“We got- Hajime’s cousin—“ Matsukawa stutters excitedly as he waves his hands around, his phone in one of them. “She just sent us a photo!”

Hanamaki simply blinks, completely straight-faced as he rolls over from him and pulls the covers over his head again. “Photo of what.”

He yelps when Matsukawa bends over him to look at his blanket-covered face, holding out his phone for Hanamaki to look at.

“Matsu I swear to god if this is a fucking scare prank—“

“Just _look_!”

Glancing at the photo with sleep-heavy eyes, he glares at Matsukawa’s stupidly excited face and closes his eyes in frustration. “So you came in here at 4 fucking am screaming and turned on the equivalent to the sun in my room that nearly blinded me _just_ to show me a picture of a stupid little _bean_?” He huffs in disbelief.

Matsukawa snorts loudly. Hanamaki cringes a little. “Nooo, Makki. It’s not a stupid little bean; it’s mine and Hajime’s _perfect_ little bean.”

His and Hajime’s… what?

“Well, technically mine—“

“ _What_?” Hanamaki says, rolling over to face him, squinting his eyes.

Feet walking down the hallway can be heard, and Iwaizumi waddles in sleepily, eyes completely shut. Hanamaki thinks it’s cute.

“Shut up, don’t call me cute.” Hanamaki didn’t even realize he’d blurted that out. “And Issei, I dunno why you’re yelling at 4 in the morning,” he cuts himself off with a yawn. “but couldn’t that wait until tomorrow morning?”

“It _is_ tomorrow morning,” both Matsukawa and Hanamaki reply at the same time.

His eyes are still closed but Hanamaki can tell he’s rolling them. “Shut up,” he repeats, “it’ll _be_ tomorrow morning when I wake up. Again.”

“…Anyway,” Hanamaki says, changing the subject, “why did your dumb husband come in here to show me a picture of a bean?”

“Bean?” Iwaizumi scrunches his eyebrows curiously, cracking open an eye to gaze at Matsukawa’s phone.

Hanamaki pushes himself up to rest on his elbows as Matsukawa shows him his phone. Iwaizumi rubs his eyes and blinks them open, squinting against the brightness. They grow wide as he examines the picture; Hanamaki swears they started filling with tears.

“Does this mean…?” Iwaizumi whispers to Matsukawa, whose biting his lip and nodding excitedly. “Oh my god.”

Hanamaki is still completely confused. “Give me the phone.”

Matsukawa hands it to him and he looks at it again, actually scrutinizes it this time, and his eyes fully open in surprise.

It’s a sonogram. And that “stupid little bean” is gonna be his best friends’ baby.

Holy shit.

The room is silent for a few moments, save for Iwaizumi’s loud sniffing and when Hanamaki’s hand shoots into the air as he yells, “DIBS ON GODFATHER.”

“Nope,” both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi say in unison.

“What?!”

“Just for calling them a stupid little bean,” Matsukawa says as he walks out of the room with Iwaizumi, not even turning off the light, “you’re not gonna be their uncle.”

The door shuts and Hanamaki flops back down into his pillow.

“WHY.”


	6. train of thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's absolutely nothing wrong with thinking that your best friend is cute.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it !
> 
> also these chapters aren't linked together. they're all/separate/ drabbles

“Iwa,” Matsukawa yawns out, listening to the pop of his joints in his arms and legs. “Don’t you think it’s about time we went to sleep?”

Iwaizumi pauses the movie a few seconds later, turning to look at him. “Do we have to?”

“It’s like,” Matsukawa lazily moves his hand around to search for his phone in the dim light. He picks it up and reads, “3am. C’mon, let’s go.”

“Not yet.”

“C’mon.”

“But the best part’s about to—“

“ _C’moooon_.”

“But—“

“ _Iwaaa_. I’m tired as fuck and if I leave you out here you’re gonna stay up all night watching these movies and–”

“Ugh, okay fine,” Iwaizumi sighs in defeat, shutting the DVD player and the TV off.

Matsukawa runs a hand over his face. He feels like he was just arguing with a child. And it’s weird because he didn’t expect it to be with Iwaizumi of all people. Hanamaki would do this. He wouldn’t even doubt that Oikawa would pull this shit with him. But with Iwaizumi it’s just… weird.

“You can finish it when you stay over again,” he says in an authoritative tone. “Right now we need to sleep.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Not really.”

Matsukawa sighs. “We have practice tomorrow morning?” Why was he saying that like he was asking a  question?

“Yeah, so?”

“You really wanna get scolded by Oikawa for being late?”

Iwaizumi’s expression immediately changes from neutral to full-on annoyance, standing right up and marching down the hallway. “No way in hell!”

Matsukawa snickers to himself and mentally pats himself on the back. He should use that line on the other team members another day just to see their reactions.

A few minutes later, Iwaizumi emerges from the bathroom and throws his bag that he must have left in there onto the futon laid out on the floor of Matsukawa’s room.

Matsukawa notices this and steps right onto the futon to stop him from laying down. “Nope.”

Iwaizumi raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “I thought you said we needed to go to sleep?”

“Yeah, but said “Yeah, but said _you_ were sleeping on _this_?” Matsukawa responds as he crosses his arms. He can’t hold back the small smile on his face when Iwaizumi tries to push him off the futon. He fails, and Matsukawa knows Iwaizumi has the strength of, in his own words, a fucking god. He could’ve pushed him off the futon and tackle him onto the floor quite easily.

Iwaizumi playfully shoves him. “Fine.”

“Take my bed,” Matsukawa says as he picks up Iwaizumi’s bag, gently placing it on the foot of his bed.  God it’s a mess. He really could’ve tidied up in here before suddenly asking Iwaizumi to sleep over.

Iwaizumi hops onto the bed and crawls under the covers, pulling them up until they reach his chin. He rolls over so he’s lying on his stomach, burying half of his face into the pillow as he mutters out a ‘thanks’.

Matsukawa hums as a reply and goes to spread out the blanket for the futon, completely turned away from Iwaizumi to hide his reddening face. What gives him the right to look so cute?

He thinks he’s cute. That’s… a new thought.

He _visibly_ shakes his head and kicks the door closed with his foot. He drops onto the futon and wraps himself up, and he immediately curses himself for not bringing a large enough blanket when he realizes that it only reaches about halfway down his shins.

He hears a snort coming from above as he tries to adjust his legs. “Sure you don’t want to switch?”

“Nah, man,” Matsukawa replies, mumbling out a ‘yes’ afterwards as he finally finds a position where his legs are completely covered. He shuts his eyes.

Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh. “Idiot,” he says, the insult shockingly affectionate. “I wasn’t gonna do it anyway.”

Matsukawa sputters and his eyes fly open. “I’m shook. Why did I invite you?” he whines, holding a hand over his heart.

“Because we’re, as Oikawa put it, ‘besties’ now,” Iwaizumi says with disgust at the word. Matsukawa snorts.

Then he shrugs and mutters, “I guess…”

He lets out an embarrassing shriek when Iwaizumi starts smacking him in the face with a pillow. “I’m kidding, you beast!”

Iwaizumi throws the pillow back down on the bed and pats it before resting his head again. “I know, dumbass.” He gives Matsukawa a small smile before he yawns out a ‘good night’, wrapping his arms around Matsukawa’s pillow. He’s out like a light.

Matsukawa hums a response before he painfully stretches his arm towards his bedside table to flick off the lamp, quickly retracting it to ease the burn in his muscle. He noisily flops straight back down and fixes his gaze up at the boring, plain white ceiling. Eventually he gets bored of examining it and rolls over onto his side.

He can see Iwaizumi sleeping. He listens to the slightly rough but strangely relaxed snoring coming from him. Usually sounds like that would annoy Matsukawa, like it usually did at training camp, but it doesn’t faze him at all now. It’s actually a pretty peaceful sound.

Iwaizumi’s face looks just as relaxed as the sound of his snoring, which is something Matsukawa has definitely never seen before, not even at camps. He feels like a creep staring at his friend, just watching him sleep, and any minute now he’s expecting Iwaizumi to wake up and smack him around with the pillow again.

Matsukawa doesn’t want him to wake up. To him, he just… looks so cute.

He doesn’t stop that train of thought like he tried to earlier. Iwaizumi was cute. To him, he’s cute. When he’s sleeping, and even when he’s awake and his face is scrunched up in annoyance. 

When he’s watching his favorite movie and the way his face lights up when his favorite part comes on, or when he’s eating and his cheeks are stuffed with food. 

Or when they’re playing video games together and he yells in victory after kicking Matsukawa’s ass in a round.

…There’s absolutely nothing wrong with thinking your best friend is cute. 

Right?

Matsukawa never noticed how hot his face felt until he rests the back of his hand against his forehead. He rolls over to face the door, throws the blanket over his head and loudly groans when the other end of the blanket lands on his hip.

Iwaizumi continues to snore loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are not having any of that one-sided/unrequited love bullshit
> 
> not in my damn house

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
